Processing systems may automate the combination of one or more substrates to form a product. Unfortunately, such systems are often static in configuration and are only capable of generating a comparatively limited number of products. While such systems may be capable of being reconfigured to generate other products, such reconfiguration may require extensive changes to mechanical/electrical/software systems.
RFID systems may be utilized in such processing systems to e.g., determine the type, quantity, and freshness of the available substrates that may be used to form the product. Unfortunately, due to the advancing complexity of such processing systems, current RFID systems may not provide the resolution necessary to achieve satisfactory results.